Lizzie Remembers Her First Wedding
by Tanguay18
Summary: As Lizzie prepares to marry Gordo, she has a flashback to her first wedding. It's probably not what you're thinking. Read it and I hope you'll like it.
1. Lizzie's Wedding Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie Mcguire and I, in fact, only have about $6 to my name, so don't sue me.  
  
Summary: As Lizzie prepares to marry Gordo, she has a flashback to her first wedding. It's probably not what you're thinking so give this story a try.  
  
A/N: I was bored and this little story popped into my head. I hope you like it. ~means flashback~  
  
I sit up in an unfamiliar bed. Today is the last time I will wake up as Elizabeth McGuire. Next time I wake up I will be Elizabeth Gordon. It is such a beautiful day. I have waited for most of my life for this day. After years of denying our feelings for eachother, Gordo and I shared our first romantic kiss in Rome. It took that kiss for us to realize that we really loved eachother. Now, ten years later, to celebrate our realization of our feelings, we are holding our wedding in Rome.  
  
As I got dressed to go to breakfast with my family I remembered that this would not be my first wedding.  
  
~I was wearing my new dress and my black dress shoes.  
  
"Elizabeth McGuire! You are NOT wearing that today," my mother proclaimed.  
  
"But mom! I have to. I am getting married," I explained to her.  
  
"You're WHAT?" she asked, completely surprised.  
  
"I am getting married. It's going to happen today at 11:15," I told her, rolling my eyes.  
  
"Oh, well then, okay. You should curl your hair," she told me, her voice softening.  
  
"No time. I gotta go or I'll be late," I said, running out the door.  
  
*11:15*  
  
The bell rang and I ran to the playground as fast as I could. Gordo was already there waiting for me. The "minister", our friend Kate, stood on a cardboard box under the wedding tree. I took a deep breath and stood next to Gordo. He smiled at me through his curly hair.  
  
"Hi Gordo," I said.  
  
"You can't talk!" Kate exclaimed," only I can."  
  
"Oh sorry," I replied.  
  
"It's okay Lizzie. Ladies and gentlemen," she stated to the four other kids sitting there," we are on the playground today to join our friends Lizzie and Gordo in marriage.  
  
"Gordo, do you take Lizzie to be your wife?"  
  
"I do," he slipped a cheap plastic ring on my finger.  
  
"Lizzie, do you take Gordo to be your husband?" Kate asked.  
  
"I do," I giggled and placed a plastic ring on his finger.  
  
"Okay, Lizzie and Gordo you are now husband and wife. Gordo, you may kiss the bride," Kate finished.  
  
"Ewwww! No one said I'd have to kiss Gordo," I screamed and ran away.  
  
"Wait, come back. You're my wife! You have to kiss me," Gordo chased after me.  
  
"Noooooooooooo," I screamed as I climbed up the jungle gym.  
  
When I reached the top of the jungle gym, my dress got caught on one of the bars. It ripped as I fell to the ground and skinned my knee. I cried and Gordo jumped down to see if I was okay.  
  
"You okay Lizzie?" he asked.  
  
"No. I ripped my best dress, my mom is going to be so mad at me," I sniffled," and I scraped my knee. It hurts."  
  
Gordo looked into my eyes and planted a sloppy kiss on my cheek. Then he grinned as only eight-year-olds can do. He helped me up to go to the nurse's office.~  
  
I smiled sweetly at the memory and left my hotel room. I bumped into Gordo in the hallway.  
  
"Hey beautiful," he greeted me.  
  
"Hey love," I kissed him on the lips," I was just thinking. You know we're already married."  
  
"What?" he asked, his brow furrowed.  
  
"Remember way back when we were in third grade. That one day on the playground Kate married us," I explained.  
  
"Oh yeah," he smiled at the memory.  
  
"You know, I still carry that ring," I told him, pulling out the necklace that was always around my neck, but concealed under my shirt.  
  
"Wow, I think I lost mine that day on the playground," he grinned sheepishly.  
  
I swatted him playfully," It's good to know it meant so much to you."  
  
"Hey, I was eight years old. I never thought I would marry you," he said.  
  
"I love you," I said as I ruffled his curly, brown hair.  
  
"I love you too," he returned," let's go have breakfast so we can get married today!" 


	2. Author's Note

A/N:  
  
When I wrote this story, it was only supposed to be a one chapter deal. I forgot to tell you that. I am putting up this note because a few people asked if there was more. I am glad that those who reviewed this story liked it. I am sorry to disappoint those who were hoping there was more to it. I plan to write a second Lizzie fic soon. I just started my new job today, so I may not have time to write while I am adjusting to the new job, or I could decided to put the first chapter tonight. I don't know, we'll see. 


End file.
